


Love You

by CookiesAndFandoms



Series: Best of: The Writing Exercise [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookiesAndFandoms/pseuds/CookiesAndFandoms
Series: Best of: The Writing Exercise [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887424
Kudos: 34





	Love You

_ ‘Catch me.’ _

_ ‘Always.’ _

Ladybug flipped off the side of the building, swiped the necklace off the akuma, and landed in her partner’s arms. She smashed it with her fist, and caught the butterfly before it could fly away.  _ ‘Thanks,’ _ she thought at him.

Then, she cast her Cure. The necklace reformed in her hand and she walked over to the woman sitting on the sidewalk. She held it out, “Here you go. Do you want to talk about it?”

The woman shoved the necklace back at her, “Keep it. I don’t want it. My soulmate gave it to me, and I don’t want anything to do with him anymore.”

Marinette sat down next to her, she had plenty of time as this akuma hadn’t even required a Charm, “Why not?”

The woman dropped her head into her hands, “He wants it to be romantic. But he’s a creep and he yells a lot, and I don’t like romance. I hate him. But he’s my soulmate. What do I do?”

Oh. Marinette had seen this before, and she’d had plenty of time to think about it. Just because one of her soulmates had been romantic and it had worked out didn’t mean it was a good fit for everyone. “You know, the way I see it, a soulmate is just a possibility. A chance for something to happen. But it doesn’t make it work out all the time. The media romanticizes the soulmate bond, but if you don’t want yours you shouldn’t have to. And if you don’t want it, it will fade with time. It sucks now, but I believe in you.”

The woman turned to face her, “Thanks. That means a lot.”

Marinette smiled at her, “Anytime.”

The moment stuck with her though, as moments such as these often did. There were a lot of soulmate akumas. She decided to talk about it with Adrien,  _ ‘Do you ever wonder if in another universe, we don’t want our bond?’  _ She could feel him thinking about it, and she let him sit until he came back to her with an answer.

Finally, it came, ‘I think we might. That’s just how other universes work, right? But I’m glad we’ve got this in ours.’

A smile flickered over her face as she thought about that. She thought of her soulbonds, the ladybug on her ankle for Tikki, the lies she can never tell to Alya, the songs constantly in her head thanks to Nino, the ticks she shares at the exact same time as  Chloé, the fencing she just happens to know even though she’s never touched a sword because of Kagami, the words on her heart that will be the last things from Luka’s lips, all of them. She’s got quite a few. She’s got a lot of possibilities. They won’t all be romantic, but she wants them, so she’ll hold on to them. It’s a bit of a comfort yet, to know that if she wanted to, she could let go. It makes it all the more special when she doesn’t.


End file.
